Pire's Story
by AlliApocalypse
Summary: Nahuel's mother falls for a vampire...which happens to want to conquer the half breed universe. My first fanfic! Pire's POV. I wrote this when I was 14, just a warning!


In the dark, cold forest where I lay on the ground alone with my sister and my unborn child, I started to remember. I remember the first time I met Joham.

I was out fetching water for my sister Huilen and me to wash dishes when he appeared directly across the river. This being that I saw was clearly not human. At least, I hadn't ever seen a human so beautiful. He had deep red eyes and spiked black hair. His rich, chocolaty brown skin was slightly pallid and it shimmered wildly in the sunlight.

As I bent down to fill my basket with water, I noticed my reflection. How could people say I was the most beautiful person they had ever seen? Sure I had long, silky, black hair and sparkly brown eyes but I was nowhere near as beautiful as the man across the river.

I stood back up and saw the look on the beautiful mans face. It was plain to see his features were marked with pure interest and curiosity. What could he be thinking? As I turned away, I heard a muted _thud._ I spun back around and there he was, shockingly beautiful on _my_ side of the river.

"H-h-how d-did you g-get over h-here?" I asked in a very high-pitched, quiet voice. The fact that he got to me in mere seconds was unbelievable. And scary. How was that possible?

His voice was even more shocking than his proximity to me. It was velvety smooth and his breath had the most wonderful scent. "I jumped."

"B-bu-but how?"

"Let's just say I am a very unique being."

What was that supposed to mean?

"How are you? Did I scare you?" he said with a smirk.

Um, yeah! "I'm fine and, no." I replied not-so-convincingly. "I have to get back to my sister. She will be wondering where I am." As I said all of this, I avoided eye contact. His face was just so perfect I was afraid I wouldn't be able to look away. I went to turn away, before temptation got to me and I looked at him. But he grabbed my shoulder.

After another short conversation with him, he let me walk home. On my way, I thought about what he said to me. Had he really asked me if I would sneak out of my home to see him that night? Well, the only way to find out was to do what I thought he said and wait. I walked to the river, and there he was, waiting for me. My sister Huilen asked me where I was going and I told her I met someone. I described him to her. I knew I could trust her with everything, and she knew that. Huilen was only a year older than me, 18, but beautiful. She had the same dark skin, hair, and eyes as me. She let me go see my 'Angel Man' as much as I wanted, just to make me happy, even though she suspected he was the libishomen of our legends.

Still letting my mind wander, I remembered the night the bad vampires attacked us. Joham and I had been having a long, very involved conversation. I sat there, breathless, while he told me the story of his life. He said he was a vampire. That was why his skin was so cold when we touched. Also, it was why he could run so fast, like he was flying, and he could jump so far, like on the day we first met. _And _why he was so strong that he left bruises on me after our nights together. He stopped telling his story in the middle of an interesting part.

"I can smell some vampires nearby. The don't smell familiar." He said in a very hushed tone as he pulled me closer to his body. "I need to get you out of here, Pire." He said even quieter. "They are coming closer. I can see one of them, but he can't see me."

Thank Heavens for that. If what he said about these bad vampires was true, that they could kill you in a second if they wanted to, this moment was worth cherishing. Then, out of nowhere, something flew past us at the speed of light.

"Run, Pire, run!" Joham was nearly screaming at me and pushing me away. "Go now! Run as fast as you can! I will distract them!"

For a human, I was especially fast. Not nearly as fast as Joham, but pretty speedy. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of the vampires. All I could hear behind me were loud screeching sounds like ripping metal and very loud _booms._ I sucked in deep breaths as I ran through the thick forestation to get to any safe place I could find. The wind blew my hair into my eyes, making it difficult to see. The large branch came out of nowhere and I ran face first into it.

When I woke up, Joham's face was inches from mine, saying "Pire? Oh Pire you're alright! Pire, Pire, Pire…" He cooed in my ear as I laid there on the forest ground, confused as ever.

"Th-the vampires?" I stuttered.

"All taken care of, my precious Pire." His smile sent shivers up my spine. Just like his skin, his teeth sparkled in the sunlight. Wait, sunlight? Is it the next day already? Wow.

"How long was I-"

"Unconscious?" he cut me off. "You were out for about 12 hours. I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up." He smiled that dazzling smile again.

I sat up and shook my head. My hair must have been in a giant knot. I could see all the little fly-aways.

"I think I need to get you home, Pire. Your father is probably gathering up the townsmen to look for you." Always a joker.

"Yes, momma and Huilen probably need help with chores."

With that, he slung me on his back and started running towards home. When we got to my side of the river, he kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you, Pire. You are my worlds revolving point. I will love you for eternity."

"I love you, too, Joham. My sweet, sweet, Joham." When he heard the villagers calling my name, he gave me one quick but meaningful kiss on the lips and disappeared across the river.

The next night, after supper, Huilen and I went for a walk. On my way home that day, I noticed my stomach was slightly bulged out right between my hip bones. Maybe I had eaten too much the night before. But, my monthly bleeding was supposed to start three days before. My monthly bleeding was always regular and always on the same days of a different month. The only way that my bleeding wouldn't happen was if…..but was it possible? Joham never told me of his kind having _children._ Especially with humans. I had to tell Huilen of my suspicion.

"Huilen, has your bleeding ever been….irregular?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

"No, it has always been normal. Why?"

Well, I had to tell her eventually. "Do you know how I have bruises on my skin, after my nights with Joham?" I asked.

"Yes…..where is this going, sister?" she questioned.

Here goes nothing. "Well, my bleeding was supposed to start three days ago. I am almost certain that…"

"Yes?" she asked me curiously.

"That I am carrying his child." The words were slurred together but I could tell she understood. After the _true _vampire stories I told her since our legends lied a lot, I was sure she was as wondering as I was about the whole "human-carrying-vampire-child" thing. We were silent for the rest of the walk.

I had to tell Joham, but where was he? I couldn't find him at the river, our meeting place. After one whole day of searching for him, I decided that, if he loved me as much as he said he did, he would look for me.

After a few days, my belly lump was getting very noticeable. I knew my parents would not approve, as did Huilen, so we ran away deep into the forest.

Now here I sit, with Huilen and my inborn child, Nahuel. I named him after the jungle cat because he is very strong. Even if he breaks my bones or bruises my skin on my stomach, I will always love him.

After Huilen and I got finished with the wild hog she hunted for us, Nahuel decided to stretch out further than he ever had. All I could hear was a lot of cracking and some of that ripping metal-

5


End file.
